Histórias de voz
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Oneshot. Princesa Caroço conta para Finn e Jake situações pelo qual passou graças à sua voz grave. Apesar do título e do resumo nada criativos, espero que gostem.


**Histórias de voz**

Era um ótimo dia na terra de OOO, e Finn e Jake decidiram aproveitar a folga para fazer uma visita à Princesa Caroço.

O motivo? Queriam perguntar algo para ela que os estava incomodando há algum tempo.

**PC (Princesa Caroço): **Tenho que admitir, Finn: eu não estava esperando pela visita de vocês dois. Normalmente, em suas horas de folga, costumam ir até o Reino Doce!

**Finn: ***sem graça* Bom... sim. Mas quisemos mudar nossa rotina.

**Jake: **E também porque queremos lhe fazer uma pergunta um tanto... pessoal.

**PC: ***desconfiada* É sobre meus ex-namorados?

**Finn e Jake: **Não.

**PC: **Então podem falar.

Finn e Jake se entreolharam, como se pedissem um para o outro que fizesse a pergunta. No final, Finn decidiu fazê-lo.

**Finn: **Princesa Caroço, você... já ficou em situações constrangedoras por causa da sua... voz?

A pergunta pegou a Princesa Caroço de surpresa, mas ao contrário do que Finn e Jake esperavam, ela não ficou zangada.

**PC: ***pensativa* Bem... minha voz é uma bênção e uma maldição. Querem que eu conte alguns casos que a envolveram?

Finn e Jake concordaram, antes da Princesa Caroço voltar a falar.

**PC: **Antes de conhecer vocês, eu namorava um rapaz chamado Andrew. E como só nos falávamos por telefone e só tínhamos nos visto por foto, o namoro ia muito bem.

**Finn: **E por que terminaram?

**PC: **Porque ele decidiu pedir meu telefone e, quando atendi, ele ouviu minha voz pela primeira vez. Conversamos tranquilamente, mas, quando entrei na sala de bate-papo no dia seguinte, ele já foi, perdão Jake, jogando os cachorros para cima de mim. *indignada* Ele achou que eu era um homem e tinha mentido sobre meu gênero! Depois dessa, nunca mais falei com ele, nem pela internet e nem por telefone.

**Jake: **Lamentamos por isso, Princesa Caroço.

**PC: **Não lamentem. Eu fiquei foi aliviada por não falar mais com ele. O cara era um idiota! *pausa* Mas esse não foi o maior "mico" que paguei no telefone por causa da minha voz.

**Finn: **E qual foi o pior?

**PC: **Já vou contar. *limpando a garganta* Sabem, quando preciso ligar para pedir informação, não é raro eles dizerem "pois não, senhor?", então digo que sou mulher e eles se desculpam. Mas uma vez, quando fui pedir informação no banco de OOO e a mulher disse "pois não, senhor?", respondi normalmente que era mulher, mas ela não acreditou. "Estou falando com uma pessoa do sexo masculino", disse ela. Então fui obrigada a passar meus dados para ela conferir.

**Jake: **E ela, finalmente, acreditou em você?

**PC: ***suspirando* Pior que não. Ela disse "os dados não conferem, senhor". Aí que eu explodi e disse "você quer saber sobre mim mais do que eu? Eu sou a Princesa Caroço!", antes dela dar uma risada sarcástica.

**Finn: **Agora está explicado o porquê de você ter processado o banco de OOO. *pausa* Mas você disse antes que sua voz também era uma bênção. Por quê?

**PC: **Eu disse isso porque ela já me livrou de ladrões.

**Finn e Jake: ***espantados* Como?!

**PC: **Eu vou contar: quando ainda morava com os meus pais, teve uma noite em que só estávamos minha mãe, eu e minha prima. Três mulheres sozinhas em casa. Então eram grandes as chances de nossa casa ser assaltada, e nós, atacadas.

**Jake: **E isso aconteceu?

**PC: **Sim. Eu estava vendo TV na sala quando vi um homem pulando a cerca da minha casa. O susto foi tão grande que gritei "EPA!", mas o susto não foi tão grande quanto o do ladrão. Ele pulou o muro de volta e saiu correndo, berrando "não me prendam! Não me prendam!".

Finn e Jake caíram na gargalhada só de imaginar a cena, e logo a Princesa Caroço juntou-se a eles nas risadas.

**PC: **Se acharam essa engraçada, deviam ouvir a vez em que tentaram me assaltar na rua!

**Finn: **E como foi?

**PC: **Eu estava esperando o ônibus que me levaria a uma festa e notei um cara mexendo na minha bolsa. E quando eu disse "corra, senão você vai apanhar", ele saiu correndo sem pensar duas vezes. Deve ter pensado que eu era um travesti!

Novamente, Finn e Jake caíram na gargalhada.

**PC: **Bom, acho que chega de histórias por hoje. Vou pedir uma pizza para nós.

**Jake: **Mas Princesa Caroço, depois de todas essas situações, você nunca pensou em fazer alguma coisa com a voz?

**PC: ***telefonando* Como eu disse, minha voz é uma bênção e uma maldição. Não acho que mudança de voz seja necessária.

**Voz: ***do outro lado da linha* Pois não, senhor?

**PC: ***ficando séria* Mas ás vezes eu penso nisso.

FIM!


End file.
